cinemorguefandomcom-20200216-history
Jon Lovitz
Jon Lovtiz (1957 - ) Film Deaths *''Mom and Dad Save the World ''(1992) [Emperor Tod Spengo]: Devoured (off-screen) by his mushroom creatures after he falls into the sewer; the scene ends with him screaming as they approach. (Played for comic effect.) *''National Lampoon's Loaded Weapon 1'' (1993) [Becker, Billy York Informant]: Shot to death by thugs while talking to Emilio Estevez and Samuel L. Jackson; he later returns to life (having mistaken the movie for a sequel), is also later tossed overboard from a boat by a bomb, then returns to life once again. (played for comic effect, obviously) *''Happiness'' (1998) [Andy Kornbluth]: Commits suicide (off-screen) by asphyxiating himself with a plastic bag over his head, on top of an overdose of pills and alcohol. His body is shown afterwards as paramedics examine him, while a police officer telephones Jane Adams to inform her of his death. *[[Little Nicky (2000)|''Little Nicky'' (2000)]] [The Peeper]: Falls to his death from a tree while watching a woman through her window; we see him descending into Hell. (Played for comic effect.) *''3000 Miles to Graceland (2001)'' [Jay Peterson]: Shot in the chest with an arrow (off-screen) by Kevin Costner in Jon's office; his body is shown afterwards, along with Sharron Leigh's, when Kurt Russell discovers them. *''Southland Tales (2007)'' [Bart Bookman]: Shot in the chest by a soldier after Jon fires his gun in the air while chasing Sarah Michelle Gellar. *[[Hotel Transylvania (2012; animated)|''Hotel Transylvania'' (2012; animated)]] [Quasimodo Wilson]: Frozen by Dracula (Adam Sandler) while attempting to burn Jonathan (Andy Samberg) alive; he then gets licked by a bunch of werewolf puppies. TV Deaths *''Saturday Night Live: Nov. 9, (1985)'' [Yuppie/Killer/Various]: In the "Where You're Going" commercial parody, the "Yuppie" dies off-screen of unspecified circumstances. He is seen burning in Hell along with the other yuppies. In the "Limits of the Imagination" sketch, the "Killer" is shot dead by Randy Quaid as Jon is attacking Madonna. (Played for comic effect.) *''Saturday Night Live: Sept. 30, (1989)'' [Man #1]: Shot to death off-screen by either Kevin Nealon or Mike Myers after Bruce Willis made a joke after Phil Hartman warned him to stop it. (Played for comic effect.) *''Tales from the Crypt: Top Billing (1991)'' [Barry Blye]: Decapitated (off-screen) by John Astin and the other asylum inmates, in order to use his skull as "Yorick" in their production of Hamlet. His severed face is shown lying in the alley afterwards. *''Seinfeld: The Face Painter (1995)'' [Gary Fogel]: Although Jon does not appear in this episode, (his character is in "The Scofflaw" episode) he dies in a car crash while trying to adjust his toupee and losing control of his vehicle. We hear about his death when Jerry Seinfeld is talking to Michael Richards. (Played for comic effect.) Lovitz, Jon Lovitz, Jon Lovitz, Jon Lovitz, Jon Lovitz, Jon Lovitz, Jon Lovitz, Jon Lovitz, Jon Lovitz, Jon Lovitz, Jon Lovitz, Jon Lovitz, Jon Lovitz, Jon Category:Jewish Category:Death scenes by unspecified circumstances Lovitz, Jon Lovitz, Jon Lovitz, Jon Category:The Groundlings Alumni Category:Saturday Night Live cast members Category:Comedic death scenes Category:Reality show participants Category:Death scenes by being eaten alive Category:Death scenes by devouring Category:Actors who died in Richard Kelly movies Category:Death scenes by male killer Category:Death scenes by asphyxia Category:Death scenes by choking Category:People who died in a Tales from the Crypt film Category:Off-screen deaths Category:Actors who died in Robert Zemeckis Movies Category:Actors who died in Richard Kelly Movies Category:Seinfeld cast members Category:The Simpsons Cast Members Category:Hotel Transylvania cast members